


The Real Identity

by TheyCallMeRobin



Category: Lost, Person of Interest (TV), Saw (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeRobin/pseuds/TheyCallMeRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Alternate universe in which Zep, Benjamin and Harold are triplets brothers that were separated at birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Identity

Madeleine Anderson, a humble twenty five years old, cleaning service woman, from Des Moines, Iowa was pregnant. She was raped by one of her former employers in summer of 1953. Dr. Damian Boyle a Jewish man, around his forty five years, committed the crime against Madeleine, after she denied his petition to be his girlfriend. Dr. Boyle had a dark past, when he was young he used to steal food & money from people's homes & there was a rumor that once he killed a young boy to steal his money. March 22nd of 1954, in the early morning, around 6:00a.m., Madeleine was ready to have the baby. Contractions started, a few ladies helped the young mother to have the child, for Madeleine's surprise when she gave birth to her first child who she named Gabriel, the woman helping her said that she could see another small head coming out too, in fact there was a second baby, Madeleine named the little boy Thomas. Another bless, another human being coming out of Madeleine's womb, there was a third baby, who was coming out in an unusual way, with his feet first & got stuck inside, after a few minutes they could get the baby out & she named the last boy Martin. After Madeleine gave birth to the three boys, suddenly she suffered a colapse, dying right away. Her pressure was overly high, it caused her death.  
Gabriel, Thomas & Martin are now orphans. One of the women helping Madeleine, who's name is Dianne Harrison, took baby Gabriel, covered him with a blanket & placed him over the dinner room's table, she left him alone, while she was going to pick Thomas & Martin. Dianne was envious of the way her employer tried Madeleine, she thought Mr. Lombard had preferences for Madeleine. Dianne placed baby Gabriel alone there in the table, so she could steal him and move to Chicago. Someone got inside the house, when Dianne came back to pick Gabriel, he was disappeared. Dianne ran out of the home to look if she could reach to see if someone took the baby. She came back to the room to notify the other women that the baby was taken from where she left him, the women left the other two babies with Mrs. Lombard & quickly began searching for Gabriel, they spent all the day looking for him but never found the little baby. They came back at Mr. & Mrs. Lombard's home without good news. The Lombard said that they could not keep the children with them, neither any of the women. Last option was to give the children in adoption. Next day in the morning they brought Thomas and Martin to Hope Orphanage. Thomas spent there just two days. Mr. Roger Linus and his wife Emily adopted him, they changed his name to Benjamin Begale Linus. Baby Martin kept in the orphanage for 3 weeks, he was nicknamed Harold by one of the nuns, for some unknown reason she always called the baby Harold instead of Martin. Baby Martin became adopted by Dr. Anthony Finch and his wife Lorraine. They decided to keep Harold as his name, becoming little Harold Finch. Three months later an old woman appears at Hope Orphanage's door leaving a baby. Little Gabriel was the lost baby left on the door. When Sister Caroline opened the door she found a defenseless baby, all dirty, crying. She took the baby, bathed him & put some clean clothes and fed him. Sister Caroline, named the baby, Zep, and because she like the last name Hindle, she gave it to the baby.  
It has been five years. Zep Hindle stills at Hope Orphanage, seemed like no one wanted to adopt him. He did not cared about that, he was a happy kid, he had food, friends and a loving and caring nun that was always looking for him. Sister Caroline had been fired, because she wanted to quit of being a nun, she fell in love with a prominent business man. There was no way she could stay at Hope without being a nun, that way she could not keep in touch with little Zep. With tears in her eyes she said bye to Zep, Zep did not wanted to let her go, he remained crying every night for the rest of the year. One day a new nun arrived, Sister Juddibelle, Sister ''Judy'' as she like to be called. Zep thought she could be his friend as Sister Caroline. The story was other, Sister Judy was an awful nun. She made Zep clean all the orphanage, without any kind of help, she always gave him soup as dinner, she used to wake him up at 4a.m. & take cold as ice baths, when he did not want to clean or did not want to eat the soup, she placed him in a dark room for long hours, but before she used to hit him with a leather belt, then when he was going to sleep she took all the blankets and left him uncovered, during winter season. It was March 22nd of 1960, it was Zep's birthday. He planned to escape from the orphanage, he wanted to be with Sister Caroline. So that day, at 3:00a.m. he looked for food to take & looked for all the orphanage's keys, found them, he took them and successfully escaped, he walked for long hours. An French man, probably on his 38's found the little boy feeling cold and hungry.  
-Hey little gentleman, are you okay?- The man ask.  
-I am hungry, sir.- Zep answered.  
-Well, I have bagels in this bag, do you want one?- The man extend his hand offering the bread.  
-Yes, thank you sir.- Zep almost crying said.  
-What is your name, little gentleman?- Curiously the man asked.  
-My name is Zep Hindle. What is yours?- The kid says.  
-Okay Mr. Hindle. My name is Francois Devereaux.- Says the man smiling at Zep.  
-May I go with you wherever you are going, Mr. Devereaux?- Zep ask desperately.  
-Sure little friend. I live right here, behind that door your small body is blocking.- The man gently respond to Zep.

They got inside of the apartment. Zep felt so comfort inside there and ate the bagel. Technically Francois adopted Zep.

Another nine years had passed, it's summer 1969. The three boys where already 15 years old. Benjamin was coursing the 11th grade of high school in Portland, Oregon. He was fully focused on studying and then going to university to become a teacher. Benjamin had a turbulent life, he disliked it. Although all the violence he suffered coming from his alcoholic father, Roger, Benjamin was a well mannered teenager, a little reserved, but sometimes edgy with his sarcasm and humorless jokes... When Ben' return home from school, in the evening, Roger used to force Ben' to clean the guns he possessed and when he did not wanted to, Roger used to beat him. Emily on the other hand never knew that Roger was abusive with Ben'. Ben' has been acting kind of odd on his way back to home from school, he has started to feel good when he answered sarcastic at his classmates, and he did not even feel ashamed or seem to regret it. Once there was a dog barking near his home, he went to the refrigerator, took some beef, he called the dog & gave him the beef, while the dog was eating, Ben' without any regret took his shirt off & strangled the poor dog. Next day people was talking about the dog's death and he was not even worried, he just kept emotionless. No one suspected that he killed the dog. Emily noticed that there was some missing beef in the refrigerator. When Emily asked Ben' for the beef, he lied & answered that he ate it in the midnight because he was hungry. He used to manipulate his parents & friends to get whatever he wanted. When he could not get what he desired, he often planned how to get revenge on the person or persons, successfully achieving his plan. Young Benjamin stopped those attitudes, during the time he and his parents went to a catholic church. After three years Benjamin Linus made it to the university.

Winter 1978. A young man is just finishing his last year of studies, he is Harold Finch, the most fine guy in the university of Harvard, in the state of New York. Excellent student of engineering in technology, a master with computers. Graduated with the highest range in grades (Suma Cum Laude). He became part the government in Washington, right after his graduation. His job was to maintain the goverment technologic machines working properly. Dr. Finch & his wife Lorraine were so proud of their son. Harold as his brother Ben' was a well-mannered man, he did not answered anything further of what he was being asked, he was reserved, not friendly with any kind of violence. 

Twenty years after, after the threating of terrorist attacks to U.S. government, Harold began to overly concern about the country's protection. He was sent back to New York for a meeting with a colleague in order to put in work a plan he created. Three years later, happened the terrorist attack to the World Trade Center. That made Harold become a totally paranoid, he felt guilty, because his project was not done at the time and he think that his plan could have prevented the attacks. So months after the attacks he, developed a Machine, along with his colleague Ingram, capable of detect any possible terrorist attack or crime that could risk U.S.'s government, but at the same time it also detects crimes such as stealing, assaults to people that does not belong to the government. Crimes against the government were classified as relevant, and crimes not involving the government were classified as irrelevant, but still irrelevant crimes were in order to be prevented and save the victims of them, within the state of New York. Whenever The Machine perceived a crime or attack whether relevant or not, The Machine sent encrypted messages to Harold's computer, revealing the social security number of the person who needed help. In fact The Machine was a perfect creation by Harold Finch & Ingram. New York's violence incidence after 9|11|2001, raised a lot. Streets were not so secure as before, but Harold's invention minimized the violence in a high percent since it got activated. After his invention, Harold became a prominent billionaire & stayed living in New York.

Another three years passed. Little Zep was now a fifty one years old man. Zep moved to California along with Francois in 1987. He was a janitor in a hospital in California. Francois, the man who raised him, died in 1999, since then, Zep became kind of senseless. He has not been married yet, in fact he never had a fiancee, he does not even has kids. Zep stills in the hunt to find Sister Caroline, he is faithful that he will find him someday soon. At the hospital where he works, he remains with his mouth shut, he just arrive does his work and back to his home. He is very reserved, his life remain unknown.

There is a psycho serial killer in California. This man has been chasing Zep for no reason. The psycho man named John made it to get infiltrated in the hospital as a sick man with a vomiting virus. John vomited in the ER, Zep went to clean up the area, suddenly Zep and john are alone in the cubicle 4 where John was attended. John looked at Zep, telling him that he was not sick and that he had something to tell. Zep thought he was crazy & tried to calm him down, John insisted. Zep had no remedy but to hear John's words.

-Hindle, alright?- Asks John.  
-Yes.- In a dry tone answered Zep.  
-There is a small crossover of cables in your 1989 Ford F-150.- Says John in a serious tone.  
-What the hell are you talking about?- Whispers Zep, really concerned.  
-If you turn on your truck, it will explode, and of course with you inside, unless...- says John.  
-Unless what?!- Zep interrupts John and asks nervous.  
-Unless you help me to murder a doctor that works here and I will deactivate the cables in your truck.- Demands John.  
-No I will not do that. I am not a killer.- Answers Zep kind of upset.  
-Well, you either help me or die. I will not stop hunting you, I know exactly where you live. I have cameras watching you 24/7.- John says intimidating Zep and shows him a laptop in which he has access to the cameras inside of Zep's apartment.  
-WHAT?! How?! Why?! I have not done anything to you.- Zep responds.  
-Mr. Hindle, we both know, you are a lonely soul in this planet, or maybe not. But one thing sure is that you have nothing to lose, seems like life has been a little mean with you, have not it?- Boldly replies John to Zep.  
-Okay, John, I will help you, who is the doctor?- Zep said.  
-Is doctor Lawrence Gordon.- Answers John, in a calmed tone.  
-But, how do I help you to kill him?- Asks a worried Zep.  
-It is your problem, look for the way & you will save your life from myself, I promise it. I give you my word, Zep..- Says John smiling at a worried and perplexed Zep.

Later that night, Zep settled how he would get Dr. Gordon inside of his truck. They are at the parking lot, Zep is aside of his truck, seems like looking for help, Dr. Gordon stops where Zep is and ask him if he needed something. Zep said he could not turn on the truck. Doctor Gordon offered himself to help Zep fix the truck. They opened the truck's hood, every thing seems to be okay, Zep asked Dr. Gordon if he could turn on the truck... Dr. Gordon went inside of the F-150, Zep told him to turn it on & ran away from the truck. The truck did not turned on fast, Dr. Gordon tried again and BOOM, the truck exploded with Dr. Gordon inside. Zep was so surprised of how it happened that he could not move. When police arrived and searched all the place they found a muted Zep, he did not said a word to the police, becoming the first suspect, since it was his truck & he was in the crime scene. At police station he did not speak either. He knew that if he say something he might get murdered too.

The murder of Dr. Lawrence Gordon was notice all over the country. Ingram, got the newspaper and brought it to Harold.

-Harold, come here, hurry up. There is something I want to show you!!!- Says Ingram very worried for his friend.  
-What happens Mr. Ingram?- Answers Harold.  
-Look at this. If I were not here with you yesterday I would have thought that you murdered that Dr. that man looks just like you!- Responds Ingram surprised at what he is looking.  
-This is unbelievable. This is totally unbelievable Mr. Ingram.- Says a perplexed Harold looking at the massive resemblance between the man in the newspaper and him.

Suddenly The Machine, sent an encrypted message to Harold's computer. Harold made it to unencrypt it and the message contains information about someone that share Harold's physic characteristics and has resemblances in the DNA and that, that person could make Harold get into troubles he is not guilty of. Harold gets alarmed at the situation. He decides to speak to his parents and decides to confronts them and asks for the truth of his origins. Anthony, with a lot of pain and some shame tells Harold the truth. After that Harold secretly gets access to the information of Zep's DNA. He found that his DNA matches Zep's, so he figured out that Zep is in fact his twin. After finding his twin, he decides to pose as Zep's lawyer, transforming himself, using latex to create a different face and changing a little bit his hair style & eyeglasses.

Harold traveled to California as Mr. Harold Wren. Met his brother, without Zep knowing that the lawyer is his twin. Zep confessed the truth to Mr. Wren. After meeting his brother, Harold called Ingram & gave him the information that Zep gave him at the penitentiary. Ingram got access to John's computers and his location, and sent the evidence to Harold. Mr. Wren presented the evidence to the jury and the judge freed Zep after knowing he was threated and chased by John, police trapped John weeks after.

Harold suggested Zep to move to New York, so he will not be in a sad place (meaning to relief him of being at a place that will bring him bad memories). A not so sure Zep, agreed to move from west coast to northeast coast. Harold felt much relieved knowing that his brother was not really a killer.

April 9, 2008, Benjamin moved from Portland to Manhattan , New York, after the loss of his parents due to an accident provoked by him. He was walking around the streets near to his new home, when someone called him "Hindle, the Dr. killer!", he turned to look at who screamed the phrase and in a calmed tone, he asked the guy who was Hindle. The guy just kept walking with a despicable look against Benjamin. Benjamin remained curious, but at the moment he stand in front of a pet shop, staring a a white bunny. He entered at the pet shop, and bought the bunny. It became his new friend. Like he were a little boy, he decided to take the bunny to the park, so they could play together.

At the park, Ben' was playing with the bunny when a little girl came close and asked if she could carry it, Ben' generously agreed and the little girl took the bunny.

-Alex! Alex! Come here you mischievous young lady! Leave that bunny alone.- Dianna, mother of the little Alex, claimed without noticing Benjamin's presence.  
-Do not worry, lady. The bunny is mine, she was just playing with it.- Responds Benjamin with a small smile  
-Oh, I am so sorry, sir. My name is Dianna Rousseau, and this person here is Alex, my daughter.- Dianna introducing themselves to Benjamin.  
-Nice to meet you ladies. My name is Henry Gale.- Answered Benjamin with a soft tone.  
-We have to go Alex. Return the bunny to Henry.- Dianna commands to Alex.  
-Aw, I do not want to leave. I am having fun with Mr. Henry's bunny. It is so cute.- Claims Alex  
-We have to leave, sweetie. We have to be at home before is late for dinner.- Says Dianna  
-Okay, mom. Here is your fur friend Mr. Henry, would you be here tomorrow? I would like to play with the bunny again.- Says Alex.  
-Alex!!- exclaims Dianna  
-Sure. I will be here tomorrow. If you are coming do not forget to bring your mom. Goodbye Mrs. Dianna and goodbye you too Ms. Alex- Said Benjamin.  
-Goodbye.- Both said back to Benjamin

Next they Dianna, Alex & Ben' met at the park... after a few months Dianna began a relationship with Benjamin. Alex was so happy in company of the bunny and Ben'. After two years Benjamin (as Henry Gale) and Dianna got married.

A few months after the wedding, Benjamin started to act violent with his wife... resulting in the divorce of them. Benjamin went to Child Services to claim if he could have Alex with him. He used manipulation as resource. With lies about how Dianna treat the girl and the conditions they lived, Benjamin got the custody of the girl. He was mentally twisted, he just separated a girl that does not have anything to do with him, from her mother. Benjamin submitted Alex to a lot of physical violence, beating her, whenever he wanted, just like Roger used to do with him. He kept the abuse until September 2013 when Alex, who was already 14 years old, took a knife and stabbed Benjamin in his spine, was so near to not being able to walk anymore. Child Services removed Alex from Benjamin's house & she got back with her mother. Benjamin spent 9 months in recovery, when he was discharged from the hospital, he only had one thing in mind... killing Dianna & Alex. He wrote a letter to Dianna telling her what he was about to do. Harold received a message in his computer, with the social security numbers of Dianna & Alex & their apartment direction. Benjamin planned how to kill them, he went to Dianna's apartment, around 8:00p.m., found Alex alone & when he was about to shot Alex, three persons entered in the apartment and saved the girl. He made it to hide from the three persons.

"Who are the people that saved Alex?", was the question inside Benjamin's mind. John Reese, Samantha ''Root'' Groves and Sameen Shaw were the people who saved Alex, they are employees of Harold, the ones who prevent the crimes. They are now protecting the teenager and her Mom from the sociopath Ben'. Dianna & Alex were placed safe at a new home in Maine, Dianna gave information about Benjamin to Reese, Root & Shaw. None of them reached to see Benjamin's face in the moment of the attack against Alex in New York. Reese asked for Henry's description since Finch got not photo in the message from The Machine, instead Dianna searched for her wedding's photos and gave one to Reese. Reese stayed confused when he saw the photo. He showed it to Shaw and Root.

-Finch got married and did not invited us, how cool!- Said Shaw to Reese, in a lower voice tone, sarcastically.  
-What did you say?- Asked a confused Dianna looking at Shaw.  
-Oh, nothing do not worry Dianna, we will find this guy. Leave that to us.- Responded Shaw.  
-You two are going to be safe here in Maine.- Said Root smiling at Alex and Dianna.

They went out of the house, on the way to the airport Reese spoke.

-The hell is happening here? Why would Finch kill a lady and her daughter?- Asked Reese.  
-John I do not think, Finch is capable of that, and by the way the Henry's real name is Benjamin Begale Linus.- Said Root.  
-Root, seriously? In this days no one can trust any one, to be honest, I do not trust you or Reese either.- Said Shaw looking at Root.  
-Sam', this is serious.- Responded Root.  
-You think we should spy on Finch?- Asked Reese.  
-I have a better idea, John.- Answered Root.  
-Spit it out.- Said Shaw.  
-Easy, sweetie. Why not better to ask him directly what is happening?- Asked Root.  
-Are you out of your mind, Root? I vote for John's option.- Said Shaw.  
-We will do it tomorrow, when we arrive at New York.- Responded Reese.

Next day in the morning, Reese asked to Harold for his wife. Harold answered he was not married but that he does has a fiancee. Before finishing the word ''fiancee'', Reese took the photo of Dianna & put it over the computer's deck. Harold opened his eyes wider than ever before.

-What is this Mr. Reese?- A surprised Harold asks.  
-Same question, Harold. Are you going to keep lying?- An upset Reese answers.  
-Calm down Mr. Reese. I know I should have tell this to you, Mrs. Shaw & Ms. Groves, I have a twin brother, Zep Hindle.- Answers a concerned Harold.  
-Well if that is Zep Hindle, he is under the alias of Henry Gale or Benjamin Begale Linus.- Answered Reese.  
-I have to communicate with my brother. Ms. Groves, please call Fusco & tell him to check for Zep's alibi.- Said Harold while picking up his brief and head to his brother's apartment. On the way to Zep's apartment Harold got his Mr. Wren latex mask on.

*Bell rings* Zep opens the door.

-Hello Zep, I hope you are okay.- Says Harold kind of worried.  
-Yes, I am okay, Mr. Wren, what is going on?- Says Zep confused.  
-Where were you two days ago around 8:00 and 9:00 in the night?- Asked Harold  
-I was at work.- Answered Zep.  
-Doing what, exactly?- Asked Harold.  
-Cleaning the men's bathroom in the luxury hotel you got me a job, what is happening? Is someone pinning a crime on me again Mr. Wren?- Asked Zep a little nervous.  
-I need to corroborate your alibi, Mr. Hindle.- Said Harold.  
-Okay, we can go to the hotel and talk with my supervisor. He was helping me.- Answered Zep.

They went to the hotel, Harold spoke to Zep's supervisor who effectively was with Zep at 8:00p.m. that night cleaning the men's bathroom. Harold received a call from Fusco. Fusco told him that Zep was not the one at the crime scene. So if the killer was not Harold, and was not Zep either, the only thing that Harold could have think of is that he has another brother. Harold took Zep with him to the Ingram Finch Technologies office. Harold told Zep that he had a truth to say.

-Zep Hindle we are brothers.- Said Harold taking off the latex mask.  
-What?! I was raised by a nun at an orphanage in Des Moines, Iowa, I never saw anyone that looked like me over there!!!- a surprised Zep asked.  
-That is because our mother died after our birth, I guess we were left there.- Answered Harold retrieving his attempt to cry.  
-Oh my God, this is unbelievable! I have a twin brother. Which is the real identification of us?- Asked Zep.  
-I will tell you that when we find our other brother Benjamin.- Said Harold in a worried tone.  
-We have another one??!! Now this is completely twisted.- A confused Zep said.

Harold began to look for all the possible ways to track Benjamin. He entered in the criminal data base, but found nothing. He looked up for hospital check ins, but nothing was found. Dr. records, he found a so called Dr. Callaway, a psychiatrist from Portland, Oregon, which used to attend Benjamin. He called to the Dr.'s office. Harold asked for Benjamin's information, Dr. Callaway said he could not give information due to his privacy policy with the patients. Harold made it to get a subpoena to get access to Benjamin's information. He sent Root with the subpoena, so she could pick up the archives of Benjamin's appointments.

Root came back from Portland and gave Harold the archives. He opened them as soon as he could. When Harold was reading the description of the mental condition of Benjamin, he discovered that his brother was a dangerous sociopath. He began to try any way to track him. He found a phone number, Harold was just waiting for the moment in which Benjamin does a call to go and get him. Phone ringed. Ben' was near in the city, at a bakery. Shaw & Reese went for him. They brought him to Harold & Zep.

-There are more of me, how beautiful is this!- Said a sarcastic but surprised Benjamin  
-Did you wanted to kill Ms. Rousseau & her daughter?- Asked an upset Harold.  
-Yes, and I plan to find them, to end with what I started. Do you wanna go with me?- Said a kind of lost Benjamin.  
-Harold, this one of us is out of his mind.- Said Zep surprised.  
-How did we do not know each other before?- Asked Benjamin.  
-Our mother, Madeleine Anderson, was raped by our father, Damian Boyle, in 1953, our mother gave us to birth in 1954, but she died after it. We were given to an orphanage, you Ben' which your real name is Thomas were adopted first. I am Martin, but one of the nuns in the orphanage used to call me Harold & my adoptive parents decided to leave me with it. And by what Zep had told me, no one adopted him, but a nun who's name is Caroline named him Zep Hindle but his real name is Gabriel. He escaped from the orphanage 6 years later, and started to live with a French man until 1999.- Explained a calmed Harold.  
-How do you know the story, Harry?- asked laughing an imprudent Benjamin.  
-Mr. Linus, something happened with our brother Zep, and The Machine, a device a colleague and friend of mine & I created, thought I could be in danger because of it. When I spoke to my adoptive parents they told me what happened to us.- Said Harold firmly looking at his brother Benjamin.

Benjamin laughed, and suddenly got up from the chair and tried to run outside of the IFT office, Reese stopped him. Harold called a mental health care institute, and made his brother be admitted there. He and Zep went often to visit Benjamin. 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this <3


End file.
